Breakfast Surprise
by mah29732
Summary: Mr. Krabs has come up with another item on the Krusty Krab menu, and it has to do something with some sea chickens Sponegbob is forced to babysit. Yet things will start cooking, if Plankton wishes to steal the new recipe for his own use.
1. Early Morning Wake Up Call

Breakfast Surprise

Chapter 1: Early Morning Wake Up Call

It was quite early in the morning for Bikini Bottom local-Spongebob Squarepants as he was sound asleep, but what woke him up wasn't his usual alarm, it was some sort of a strange call he had never heard before, which spooked the sponge quite a bit even waking up his pet snail-Gary whom was sleeping on the floor next to his bed.

"Gary, did you just hear that?" asked Spongebob as he took a glance toward his pet snail.

"Meow" was all the snail's response.

"Hey Spongebob!" cried a familiar voice which belonged to Mr. Krabs'.

"Mr. Krabs, what the heck are you doing here so early, it's only about six o'clock" said Spongebob as he opened the window of his room and looked down below.

"Nonsense boy, I got a special assignment for you" continued Mr. Krabs, "now open up and let me enter your residence."

"I aye captain!" replied Spongebob as he rushed downstairs.

As Spongebob rushed downstairs, and opened the door for his boss, with some sort of strange sea creatures in some cages with him.

"Mr. Krabs, what the heck are those?" asked Spongebob as he noticed the strange creatures in the cages.

"Spongebob me boy, these are what we call Sea Chickens" replied Mr. Krabs as he handed Spongebob the cages, "I want you to take care of them before I announce my latest plan to make Plankton look like a fool."

"You mean I have to take care of whatever these Sea Chickens are?" asked Spongebob.

"Yes, Farmer Jenkins' price in taking care of these sea chickens were too expensive for my taste, giving them to an employee like you would be right up your alley" replied Mr. Krabs.

"What about Squidward?" asked Spongebob.

"Good idea, you can wake him up and he can help you out too" added Mr. Krabs as he was leaving, "well, I got to go and Squidward up, I'm sure he'll help you out."

Back at Squidward's house, Squidward was still sound asleep having his usual dreams such as being a wonderful clarinet player when reality was certainly not. When suddenly, Squidward heard a disturbing sound every time he placed his mouth on his clarinet in the dream. The sound was quite abnormal for him, but as he woke up he found Spongebob right beside his bed with some strange creatures in a cage with him.

"Hi Squidward!" shouted Spongebob with joy.

"Spongebob, what the heck are you doing in my house again?!" cried Squidward.

"I found a spare key you always keep outside your house" replied Spongebob as he chuckled a bit.

"Give me that!" cried Squidward as he grabbed the spare key away from Spongebob, "Now please, get those horrible creatures out of my house as well. They seem worse than your snail Gary."

"Oh come on, these are sea chickens you silly" said Spongebob, "Mr. Krabs brought them to me, he said you would help out."

"I'm certainly not, these creatures belong in a barnyard!" cried Squidward.

"He also said that was a bit expensive as well" added Spongebob.

"You mean we're going to have to take care of these sea chickens?!" cried Squidward.

"Yep, that's what Mr. Krabs said" replied Spongebob.

"Then forget it" said Squidward as he got out of his bed and headed for the shower, "now if you don't mind Spongebob, I need to get ready to go to work."

"Hmm, if Squidward won't help me take care of these sea chickens, maybe Patrick would" thought Spongebob to himself, "I'll go see what he can do."

A few minutes later, Spongebob had arrived at Patrick's rock, where he calmly knocked on the rock. After the rock was lifted up, Patrick was still sound asleep on the rock. But after the rock was well lifted up, Patrick fell right down from the rock onto the sand and noticed Spongebob was up quite early.

"Hey Spongebob, do you mind, some people are trying to get their beauty sleep here" said Patrick to which he didn't seem to have a hint of image of beauty whatsoever.

"Patrick, buddy, I need your help" said Spongebob to which Patrick then noticed the sea chickens being cooped up in the cages Spongebob was struggling to carry.

"Are those sea chickens?" asked Patrick as he rushed over to his sponge friend's side.

"Why yes they are buddy" replied Spongebob.

"Oh boy, can I keep some of them" begged Patrick, "please, please, please I always wanted a pet like this."

"I'm sorry, but these sea chickens are needed for some job at the Krusty Krab" replied Spongebob.

"Can I at least help out with whatever the big red, sweaty guy you work for has for these sea chickens?" asked Patrick.

"Sure Pat, I'm sure Mr. Krabs wouldn't mind a bit" replied Spongebob, "come on, let's go build a chicken coup for these sea chickens."

"You got it buddy" replied Patrick.

Meanwhile, while Spongebob and Patrick were taking care of the sea chickens Mr. Krabs had given Spongebob earlier, a certain small, yet evil villain known as Plankton was just waking up at the Chum Bucket to see what he was going to do for today's agenda.

"Good morning sweety" said Karen, Plankton's computer wife as she lowered her computer face, which was on a screen to Plankton as he got out of bed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting up" replied Plankton in his usual grumpy mood to which he then heard some sort of a strange cry, "say what the heck was that sound, are your wires on the fritz again?"

"No dear, that didn't come from me, I don't have any sea chicken sounds installed on my program" replied Karen.

"Well, where did it originate from?" asked Plankton.

"The mini-spy satellite you had launched earlier should pick it up" replied Karen to which the computer screen then switched to what seemed like Spongebob and Patrick building some sort of a chicken shed for some sea chickens whom were cooped up in cages.

"Well, that isn't so surprising, I always knew those two would be a bunch of chickens" laughed Plankton.

"Wow, isn't this great Patrick" said Spongebob who didn't know he was being watched by Plankton, "Mr. Krabs wants us to keep a close eye on these sea chickens. He says he has some sort of a surprise."

"Yeah, I hope it's something new to be added to his menu, no offense Spongebob, but I think the Krabby Patty still needs room for improvement" continued Patrick.

"What?!" cried Plankton as he turned off the computer screen and began to get really steamed up, "Mr. Krabs has another secret recipe, I never got to know what was in the first one?!"

"Well, I'm sure if you want to get ahead of him first, you may wish to find out what those sea chickens are being used for" replied Karen.

"Hmm, now that you mention it I do see scrambled eggs going well with a Krabby Patty, maybe it'll help my Chubby Joe recipe out, then I will be the one who'll have a breakfast menu, and the people of Bikini Bottom shall come to me!" laughed Plankton.

"Less talking, and more action, get to it genius" said Karen.

"Oh, I will, I will" laughed Plankton as he left the scene.


	2. Babysitting the Sea Chickens

Chapter 2: Babysitting the Sea Chickens

It was some time after Spongebob and Patrick had attempted to build a shed for the sea chickens. Yet as Patrick placed the last nail on the shed, and hammered it right in, the entire shed collapsed.

"What the heck happened?!" cried Spongebob, "As much as Mr. Krabs needs these sea chickens for whatever he has planned, we don't know where to put them."

"I can keep them as pets" replied Patrick.

"No, I don't think that'll work out" corrected Spongebob.

"Say, what are you two fellows up to here?" asked a familiar voice to both of them.

As the two turned around, they noticed it was Bikini Bottom local-Sandy Cheeks on her daily jogging run, trying to test out how fast she could go underwater.

"Well, we were building a shed for these sea chickens Mr. Krabs had given us to babysit" replied Spongebob.

"Come back to the dome with me" said Sandy, "if these sea chickens are any different from their land counterparts, I can show you a few tips or so."

But as the three were heading back to Sandy's dome, Plankton was still trying to come up with some sort of a plan to take the sea chickens for his own use. As the three were walking down the road toward the dome, Plankton had managed to program one of his robots to be disguised as a farmer, waiting right for them, Plankton hid behind a small rock.

"Now let's see if those fools shall fall for this" laughed Plankton as he pressed the button on the remote controller he had with him.

"Greetings, I have heard you three are in need of an expert on building a good shed for these sea chickens" said the farmer robot.

"Say, this fellow looks kind of suspicious, how does he know we need what these sea chickens need to be placed in?" asked Sandy.

"I just know, considering that I'm an expert on farming" replied the robot farmer.

"See, we didn't need to drag those sea chickens into your dome" said Patrick, "this fellow knows what he's talking about."

"Yeah, Patrick's right" added Spongebob, "how much is this going to cost us if we say yes, to helping us build a shelter for these sea chickens?"

"Oh, it's already been paid for, all I'll need are those sea chickens over there, after the shelter is complete" replied the robot farmer.

"Wow, sounds great, when can you get started?" asked Spongebob.

"I'll have some of my other men get to it, in constructing that shed" replied the robot farmer.

After a few minutes later, several more robots disguised as construction workers began to make a simple shelter, to which only Sandy seemed to be suspicious of their activities.

"Spongebob, Patrick, can I talk to you two in private?" asked Sandy as she signaled the two to try to get out of the earshot of the robotic farmer.

"What's wrong Sandy?" asked Spongebob.

"I don't trust that farmer, the only farmer I know around these parts is Farmer Jenkins, and he was too expensive for even your boss' taste" replied Sandy.

"Oh come on, maybe this guy is just another helpful local" added Patrick.

"Yeah, just like what Patrick says" continued Spongebob.

"Fine, you two can believe what you want to believe, but I'm going back to my dome" replied Sandy as she grumbled as why Spongebob and Patrick couldn't be so blind to see there was something wrong with this situation.

"Is there a problem here?" asked the robotic farmer to Spongebob and Patrick who noticed Sandy left to go back to her dome.

"No sir, no problem at all" replied Spongebob.

"Good, good" laughed the robotic farmer, as it was almost close to being evil.

"Say, what's up with that strange laughter?" asked Spongebob.

"Oh, nothing sonny, I just thought of a dark joke" replied the robotic farmer.

"Does that mean you like telling jokes in the dark?" asked Patrick who didn't know a clue what it meant.

"Look, we'll be finished with building that shed for those sea chickens you're babysitting" replied the robotic farmer.

An hour later, the shelter for the sea chickens was finished, yet what poor Spongebob and Patrick didn't know, was the true purpose of this so-called shelter.

"Okay, you got your shelter built, all you have to do is plant those sea chickens in it" said the robotic farmer to the two.

"Alright, now you're talking" said Patrick as he opened up the cages to which the sea chickens quickly floated right into the shelter.

"That couldn't have been even more easier than we thought it would be" laughed Spongebob to which he spoke too soon as what seemed like jail bars suddenly became the door, with several chain fences coming right up, "say, what the heck is going on, is this some sort of a protection mode for the sea chickens to make sure no sea foxes come and eat them?"

"No you fools!" laughed a familiar voice to Spongebob and Patrick.

Suddenly, the robotic farmer then revealed Plankton's hiding spot as it placed Plankton right inside it where he began to control it.

"Plankton, this is another one of your schemes!" cried Spongebob.

"Yes, yes it is" laughed Plankton, "and soon, I'll be the one who'll steal this recipe! I hear scrambled eggs can be good with just about anything, even when my customers reject my burgers, I'll just place scrambled eggs on them and they'll taste great!"

"You'll never get away with this!" cried Spongebob to which they suddenly both found themselves in cages being attached to the so-called shelter which began to reveal wheels below it.

"I can't believe he's going to get away with it" sighed Patrick.

"Yes, phase one of ruining Krabs' new recipe for the Krusty Krab is finished, now onto phase two of the plan" laughed Plankton as he was at the wheel of the vehicle he had built with his robots disguised as a shelter for the sea chickens, "that's to get it to become my recipe!"

As Plankton was starting the engines of his vehicle, his robots were ordered to keep a close eye on Spongebob and Patrick outside as the small, evil villain drove off with the sea chickens whom were caged in the vehicle. Yet what these robots didn't know, was that Sandy was on Plankton's case from the beginning, which also didn't fall into the tiny villain's plans either.


	3. Trying to Get Away

Chapter 3: Trying to Get Away

Plankton was quite pleased as how his plan was progressing as he finally held the sea chickens he was looking for captive as he was driving toward his place, while Spongebob and Patrick were left caged up and guarded by his robots.

"I can't believe that was so easy" laughed Plankton as he was at the wheel of the vehicle, "these sea chickens shall give me all the eggs, that I'll be able to make more items on the Chum Bucket's menu, than whatever Krabs has in store!"

Back where Spongebob and Patrick were, things looked quite grim for them as they were both being guarded by Plankton's robots.

"Oh, it's all mine fault, I should have believed Sandy in the first place" sighed Spongebob as he sat in his cage.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad" said Patrick as he was trying to cheer up his sponge friend.

"I give up, Plankton won this round" sighed Spongebob who was still quite depressed.

"Not while I'm still here!" shouted Sandy as she came running right into the scene.

With a few of her karate chops, she was able to destroy Plankton's robots, and also getting the keys for the cages which Spongebob and Patrick were in.

"Come on, we got to rescue those sea chickens!" shouted Sandy.

"But how are we going to catch up with him?" asked Spongebob.

"With this undersea motorcycle I built that'll hold the three of us!" replied Sandy as she showed it to them, which also had two side seats, "Come on, hop in!"

Spongebob immediately got into one of the side car seats, while Patrick dove in his side car seat, head first only showing himself trying to struggle getting up. But it was too late for him, as Sandy started the undersea motorcycle and began to chase right after Plankton who was certainly quite well ahead.

"What?!" cried Plankton as he noticed that the three were catching up to him, "Those three are still around? Well, let's see if this will stop them!"

Plankton then began to press some buttons on the console, and suddenly oil came out of the vehicle's backside, to which the motorcycle began to swerve around.

"I can't hold onto this!" cried Sandy as she was trying to steer it, trying to prevent from crashing.

But as she kept on trying to steer it under control, the side car seat which Patrick was in began to become quite loose, as the nail attaching the side car seat to the motorcycle was coming quite loose. Patrick's side car seat then was eventually detached from the motorcycle, with Patrick still being in the side car head first, while his legs were the only ones showing.

"Wow, this is a fun ride!" cried Patrick in his usual clueless and stupid manner, as he didn't realize his side car seat he was sitting in was really, literally running wild.

"Patrick, try to get yourself up and get out of there!" cried Spongebob whose side car seat was still attached to Sandy's motorcycle.

"What, I can't hear you!" cried Patrick.

Patrick's side car seat, with him still in it continued on its path, being way out of control while it seemed like Sandy and Spongebob could do nothing to stop it. Plankton laughed to see Patrick in his predicament, as this would certainly give him time to escape with the sea chickens.

"Yes, they'll turn to that pink fool" laughed Plankton as he noticed Patrick's predicament through the rear view mirror.

The tiny villain then began to place his vehicle in full throttle, heading at an even faster speed than Sandy's motorcycle.

"We need to catch up with him!" cried Sandy.

"But what about Patrick?" asked Spongebob.

"Oh, looks like we'll have to rescue him first, before he ends up not only hurting himself but also other people!" replied Sandy as she then steered her motorcycle away from following Plankton.

"Yes, yes, go squirrel, go, rescue that pink fool!" laughed Plankton.

As Sandy steered her motorcycle away from following Plankton, Sandy then placed her motorcycle in auto pilot, and took out her lasso rope. She then launches the rope at the part of the side car seat of Patrick's, which was detached from the motorcycle.

"Come on Sandy, I know you can do it" said Spongebob.

"I'm trying my best!" cried Sandy as she then placed her motorcycle in reverse trying to pull in the runaway sidecar seat, as if it were a large stubborn fish.

Sandy immediately managed to stop the runaway sidecar seat, stopping it completely in its tracks. After the incident, Patrick immediately got himself right side up on his sidecar, and noticed that he wasn't attached to the motorcycle.

"Hey, what the heck happen here, I thought this thing was well attached to that?" complained Patrick who was quite clueless on what just happened.

"You pink idiot, I was the one who saved you!" replied Sandy as she was quite furious.

"Well, I'm not the one who was responsible for attaching this sidecar seat to the motorcycle properly" replied Patrick as he folded his arms and turned his back.

"Come on, we don't need to fight now, we have to catch up with Plankton before he uses the eggs of the sea chickens for his restaurant" said Spongebob as he was trying to calm things down.

"Spongebob's right" said Sandy as she started up her motorcycle again, "come on, let's get that tiny green villain!"

"Am I coming along with you two?" asked Patrick.

"No time to re-attach the sidecar seat" replied Sandy, "you'll just have to catch up on foot."

"Oh, but I wanted to try to fit myself in with Spongebob" sighed Patrick as Sandy rode off with Spongebob trying to follow up with Plankton.

Meanwhile, Plankton was enjoying quite an early victory here as he was certainly going to ruin the Krusty Krab, with employing his own breakfast menu.

"I can almost taste my new items on my breakfast menu now for the Chum Bucket, no longer will I be the rump in Bikini Bottom here, in fact I'll also have my breakfast menu be all day!" laughed Plankton, "The people of Bikini Bottom will think it's so good, that the Krabby Patty will be yesterday's news, and I'll steal that once the Krust Krab closes down too!"

Plankton continued to laugh after he made his self-ranting, but while Plankton was making a ranting to himself, the sea chickens were busy themselves trying to find a way out of their cages. As it seems, one particular sea chicken was trying to peck its way at the computer chip that was suppose to be part of the security system for the back room of the vehicle.


	4. Pesky Sea Chickens

Chapter 4: Pesky Sea Chickens

It seemed like if Plankton, the tiny green villain was about to get away with his evil scheme of using the eggs of the sea chickens for breakfast items for his Chum Bucket restaurant.

"Yes, yes, I'm going to beat Krabs at his own game, finally, this may also get me the precious Krabby Patty recipe as well!" laughed Plankton as he noticed that Sandy's motorcycle was getting smaller, and smaller in the rear view mirror.

But as Plankton continued his vehicle heading away from Sandy and her motorcycle, the sea chicken which managed to peck its way out of its laser cage by busting down some computer chips that held up the laser. The same sea chicken then began to peck at the computer chips at the side of where the other sea chickens were being held. Thus, freeing them from their laser cages and sounding a red alarm throughout the vehicle giving enough time for Plankton to see what was going on, with the computer security monitors.

"Say, what's going on there?!" cried Plankton as he noticed the sea chickens had somehow freed themselves from their laser cages, "I knew I shouldn't have placed wiring throughout this vehicle."

The led sea chicken then began to try to peck its way at the door where Plankton was driving his vehicle. Which certainly scared the little villain quite a bit.

"Hey, now those sea chickens are trying to come inside here, I better try to find a way out of this, good thing I had this installed" said Plankton as he pressed a yellow button detaching the other half of the vehicle where the sea chickens were being stored, "well, I guess it's going back to getting that Krabby Patty recipe."

The other half of the vehicle carrying the sea chickens then began to swerve out of control, which Sandy and Spongebob immediately began to notice.

"Spongebob, look, the sea chickens must have freed themselves" said Sandy, "somehow, they have also managed to scare Plankton out of his plan here as well."

"I can see that Sandy" said Spongebob as he noticed from his sidecar seat that Plankton was getting away.

"We got to save those sea chickens!" cried Sandy to which she then noticed the other side of Plankton's vehicle, the sea chickens were heading straight toward what seemed like a prepared news conference by Mr. Krabs.

"Yeah, it's heading straight toward Mr. Krabs and those reporters!" cried Spongebob.

"Then leave it to me to stop it!" cried Sandy.

Sandy then geared up the motorcycle to speed ahead of the other side of the vehicle which the sea chickens were inside to. She then once again, took out her lasso rope, and gave Spongebob her seat on the motorcycle.

"Sandy, I can't drive this thing!" cried Spongebob.

"Don't worry, it's on autopilot, it'll avoid any pedestrians which you, er, normally hit when you try to get your driver's license" replied Sandy as she then took the sidecar seat.

"Oh, that's good" said Spongebob.

Sandy then got into the sidecar seat, and began use the lasso rope. The rope eventually attached itself, as Sandy swung it over to the part of the vehicle. But as Sandy was doing just that, Mr. Krabs was just preparing his press conference with Bikini Bottom's local journalists.

"Mr. Krabs, can you please detail us about your newest items being added to the Krusty Krab menu?" asked one of the journalists.

"I'll be glad to" replied Mr. Krabs who then suddenly saw Spongebob driving a motorcycle, with Sandy in the sidecar seat trying to get the other runaway vehicle with the sea chickens under control, "come on, why don't we go and have this press conference inside the Krusty Krab?"

As Mr. Krabs quickly managed to get all the journalists inside the Krusty Krab just in time, Sandy had finally managed to gain control of the situation. As the rope finally was attached to the part of Plankton's vehicle which was detached from it.

"Spongebob, turn off the autopilot!" cried Sandy as she was trying to hold onto the rope.

"Which button is it, there are too many here!" replied Spongebob.

"The green one, press the green one!" shouted Sandy as she continued to struggle.

"You got it!" replied Spongebob as he pressed it, "Now what?"

"Try stopping the motorcycle!" cried Sandy, "I got everything under control!"

"Hmm, let's see, how the heck am I going to do this" said Spongebob to himself as he noticed all the sort of many buttons, "I wonder if I pressed the obvious red button here."

The motorcycle then immediately halted, right before it could reach the property of the Krusty Krab. Yet Sandy couldn't be able to handle halting the other part of Plankton's vehicle, but instead of crashing right into the Krusty Krab, the vehicle rolled right to the other side, where the Chum Bucket was located. Plankton had immediately arrive back, only to find several freed sea chickens, entering his property, along with also pecking at the wires of his computer wife-Karen.

"Well, looks like your plans have failed again" sighed Karen as her computer hardware was getting quite damaged.

"Er, no hard feelings of kidnaping you sea chickens, right?" asked Plankton to which the sea chickens then began to see Plankton as just a green worm.

Plankton then immediately ran away from the Chum Bucket, heading straight toward the Krusty Krab.

"Let me in, let me in!" cried Plankton, "These sea chickens are hungry for me!"

Plankton immediately managed to squeeze himself through the doors of the Krusty Krab, which the sea chickens were unable to follow him. Yet as he was about to head toward another hiding place, Mr. Krabs immediately picked up his tiny arch foe.

"So, you were trying once again to steal another one of my products here" said Mr. Krabs as he then noticed the sea chickens still wanted to eat up Plankton.

"Please Mr. Krabs, don't send me out there again, I'll do whatever you want, please, have mercy on me!" cried Plankton.

"I think I know the proper punishment for you" laughed Mr. Krabs.

The scene then immediately changes to the Krust Krab again, with this time, in the back of the Krusty Krab was a mini farm where poor Plankton was on some sort of mini-hamster wheel built with specifications from Sandy, but also just enough the size for a sea chicken to come on.

"That's right Plankton, keep on running and give these sea chickens some exercise" said Mr. Krabs who went to pick up some eggs the sea chickens had left for him, "now to go and deliver these eggs for my various Krabby Patty-related breakfast items."

The scene then ends with Mr. Krabs then laughing at poor Plankton's predicament here.


End file.
